02: A beginning for the better or the bitter end
by aydink64933
Summary: A sequel to 02


p style="text-align: center;"02:The arrival/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Its been 10 years since the death of Alex's dad and since the ancient god atan was released and disappeared aswell as Doctor Jerald "mot" exavier and during those ten years Dom and Alex both decided to enrole in the metro rangers a group that will risk their own lives for the well being of metro citizens and all was peaceful until they came-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Commander Rick Tompson: WE HAVE TO FALL BACK/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Private Dom: OH JESUS CRIST WHAT ARE TH-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*RUMBLING*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Private Dom: OH FUCK!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Giant boulders that the support beams of the metro entrance were holding collapsed infront of Dom making it impossible for him to escape-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Commander Rick Tompson: NOOO PRIVATE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seargent Jack Lenerd: PRIVATE ALEX FALL BACK FALL BACK AND GET TO THE METRO/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Private Alex: BUT SIR WOULDN'T THAT LEAD THEM TO US!?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Seargent Jack Lenerd violently grabs Private Alex violently and yells-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seargent Jack Lenerd: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT US GETTING BACK TO THE METRO PRIVATE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-It takes a while for what seargent jack lenerd but he quickly realizes what he means and runs as fast as he can back to the metro to warn the others-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seargent Jack Lenerd: AND PRIVATE tell my family I always hated them.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Seargent Jack Lenerd then jumped over the sandbags that were protecting him and ran to the enemy with one grenade in each hand ready to blow-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seargent Jack Lenerd: GOODBYE YOU FUCKING CREEPY MOTHER FUCKERS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*explosion*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: And that was the end i ever saw of my squad.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-silence and then laughter-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"?: HAHA YEA RIGHT LOSER YOU COULD NEVER GET INTO THE MILITARY!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-And then the whole room flooded with laughter, Alex and Dom both ran out of the classroom with anger and hate as the teacher Mr Tompson called out with anger in his voice-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mr Tompson: AND DONT YOU TWO EVER COME BACK INTO MY CLASS AND START FUCKING TELLING STUPID ASS STORIES FOR YOUR SHOW AND TELL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING THINGS IN NOT FUCKING READ A BORING ASS STORY WITH NO FUCKING END YOU IDIOTS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-In the metro people didn't care if you swore nobody did... well except for your parents but even then you didn't get punished most people like it here in the metro well except for Alex and Dom-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: I HATE IT HERE IN THE METRO!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dom: Well it's not all bad/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: NOT ALL BAD REMEBER WHAT HAPPENED 10 YEARS AGO!?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dom: Okay except for that not all things are bad you're just overreacting/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-He smiles cheerfully-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: DONT FUCKING ACT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING YOU STILL HAVE YOUR PARENTS I DON'T YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOL/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Doms smile quickly fades and is instead starting to tear up-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dom: IM SORRY OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-He yells with teary eyes and a scared tone-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T YOU DONT FUCKING MEAN ANYTHING DO YOU WHENEVER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS AND YOUR INVOLVED ITS ALWAYS OH DOM WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT OR OH DOM IS SOOO NICE HE PROBABLY SAID SORRY RIGHT AFTER AND PROBABLY BOUGHT HIM A FUCKING JUICE BOX AND GAVE HIM 10.00 BUCKS BECAUSE DOM IS ALWAYS SUPER FUCKING LOADED WITH CASH AINT HE?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dom who is now crying softly quickly runs aways to the front entrance of the metro-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: Wait Dom please don't go im SORRY!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-He shouts as Dom is running away to the front entrance where they always used to wonder what was on the other side of the metros entrance-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: *sigh* I guess i'll just go to his place then/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-FIVE DAYS LATER-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: Hey Dom's dad have you seen Dom anywhere lately?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dom's Dad: YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM EITHER?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dom's Dad starts to cry-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dom's Dad: OH PLEASE GOD LET MY BABY BOY BE SAFE *sob* *sob*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dom's Mother quickly comes in and comforts her husband and requests Alex if he can go look for him-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: I'll keep searching the metro and won't come back until i find him!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-While Running Alex notices that the metro has been really quiet recently and wonders why-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Alex quickly arrives at Doms last known location... The Metro entrance. Alex shortly arrives at the front gate and is shocked with what he finds-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alex: No... that THATS IMPOSSIBLE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Alex see's that The Metro entrance is opened... and millions of Metro citizens exiting it in large hordes-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Continued in Chapter 3: A Moles guide to surviving the outside world-/p 


End file.
